


The first cycle

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Hunger [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually the drug prevented Stiles from having his heat, but it has been a while and Derek wakes up with a sweet scent clogging his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first cycle

He’s woken up by a sweet scent clogging his nose. Stiles is asleep, warm in his arms, Derek’s soft dick still inside him. Derek frowns, looks around, the room still looks the same. Some things are scattered on the ground, but that was his fault. The only sound from outside is a deer, and Derek feels his fangs slip. He slips out of Stiles and the scent grows heavier and Derek has to blink, because it stings a little bit in his eyes.

It takes him a while to understand, because he hasn’t been around any omegas but Stiles in such a long time. But the scent of Stiles heat is musky and thick, and not easily mistaken for something else once recognized. He follows the scent down to Stiles’ puffy hole. It’s red and abused, from when Derek played with it yesterday.

He parts the cheeks and sticks his nose close, licks soothingly at the hot flesh, listens to Stiles’ breath hitch just slightly. The first trickle of lubricant escaped and Derek’s licks it up, it’s slightly bitter, not at all pleasant like Stiles’ milk is. Usually the drugs prevents Stiles from going into heat, a pregnant omega doesn’t need to be bred, therefore no heat. But Derek hadn’t used the drug in a while, had taken Stiles out after he realized that Stiles easily grows bored when Derek isn’t mounting him. He hadn’t wanted another Alpha to smell Stiles, so to be on the safe side he didn't use it. (It was still stored in the kitchen, in one of the shelves Stiles didn't dare to go. The omega gruel was there too, for when Derek found it better to feed Stiles it.) 

Fingering Stiles’ hole more slick is produced, preparing him for his Alpha, and Derek climbs over Stiles, presses him down against the bed. He really must be tired out from yesterday, because he’s still pliant and sleeping. Carefully he presses inside Stiles, hot flesh clenching around his cock. Stiles is fucking perfect, his body doing such a perfect job for Derek even when he’s asleep.

He thrusts slowly, pulls out until Stiles’ hole is obscenely stretching around the head before thrusting inside. His dick feels thicker than before, and the base is pulsing with the need to knot. He will be larger, his body adjusting to the omega’s heat. The urge to breed making his blood pulse, his ears thud. He doesn’t want to impregnate Stiles, doesn’t want any pups taking Stiles’ attention away from him, but the thought about breeding. About filling Stiles up with his come, making Stiles heavy with him, is amazing. It makes his hips snap a little bit faster.

His knot swells and Stiles snuffles in his sleep, until he’s not asleep anymore. He whimpers when the knot stretches him, and Derek presses his body harder against Stiles to keep him still as he pulses inside of him. Derek sniffs against Stiles hairline, rumbles pleasantly when the smell of gruel, heat and _him_ fills his nose.

“So good, Stiles. Need my cock, don’t you?” he grinds against Stiles until he finally stops spilling inside Stiles.

Derek lifts Stiles up, spearing him on Derek’s cock as he leans against the wall. Stiles sinks heavily into his lap, still sleep warm and a little dazed.

“Please be careful, Alpha,” Stiles keens, his cheek ruddy from heat and jaws clenched as the knot hurts inside of him.

Derek chuckles, presses Stiles against his body, “you’re in heat because of me, because you wanted your Alpha’s knot.”

He rubs his hands against Stiles’ belly. He can’t move yet, so he sneaks his hand around Stiles’ cock, presses the other palm over Stiles’ mouth.

“Can you feel me? My balls heavy with seed to fill you up?” Derek asks, licks behind Stiles’ ear.

Stiles’ moans is muffled behind Derek’s palm, and Derek slowly starts to push again, pulls against Stiles’ rim with his knot until Stiles is thrashing in his lap, fat tears rolling down his cheek. He still smells like heat though, his hole fluttering around Derek’s cock.

“You want to be bred don’t you, fucking mounted until your hole is sloppy and so open it won’t close,” Derek murmurs, he bites down and jerks Stiles off until the omega spills his sweet come in Derek’s palm.

He licks up the come before pressing Stiles down onto the bedding again, “a little bitch in heat.”

Stiles’ body grows warm underneath him, his hole slowly butter soft until Derek can pull out his knot and then push inside again, fucking Stiles with it. Without the milk he’s rough again, like he was when he first got Stiles. Plowing into Stiles his knot goes down and then swells up again as he mounts the little omega, fills him with his come. Stiles keens underneath him, sometimes clenching around the knot, his body wanting to keep it inside of him. His breath hitches when Derek does an especially brutal thrust.

Stiles mouths wetly against his palm, whimpering even as he turns his neck in submission so Derek can clamp his jaws around it. It gives him a better grip, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin grows louder, more frantic.

“Can you even feel this,” Derek says, looking down at Stiles wrecked hole, “or is your cunt too open?”

He pulls out, and Stiles’ hole furls into itself, but it’s still gaping open, red and sore with Derek’s come running out of it. Derek sticks his fingers inside, works in four and holds his thumb teasingly against the hole. He could fist Stiles, had done it once while out in the forest hunting together.

“Are you full Stiles?” he takes the palm off Stiles’ mouth, draws it over his forehead. His body is slick with sweat, a hot line against Stiles' back.

Stiles nods against the bedding, “so full, Alpha. Too much, please.”

He presses a palm against his belly and Derek gives it an interested glance, it’s swollen with his come and he feels his cock pulsing hotly between his legs again. Wasn’t this what he wanted, Stiles heavy with him. He snarls, pulls out his hands and pushes inside again.

“Look at that, I bred you so good,” Derek growls, snaps his hips against Stiles’ ass, “whose are you? Tell me, who fucking owns you?”

“Yours, Alpha,” Stiles mewls.

He growls satisfied, pushes his fingers deep into Stiles’ mouth until they're brushing against his throat. Stiles moans and comes again, wetting their bed with his come. He lifts his hips up to meet Derek’s last three thrusts and then clenches around Derek’s knot, pulling his seed out of the cock.

Derek fits his teeth over Stiles neck again, licks the bite mark there, “sleep, need to gather your strength for the heat.”

He doesn’t know how long Stiles’ heat last, but Stiles blinks up at him, then carefully nestles down on the bed before closing his eyes. Sucking sweetly on Derek's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> got really nice respond by people so thank you!  
>    
> Prompt over at  
> [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
